


Gift

by ShinyDixon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12590936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyDixon/pseuds/ShinyDixon
Summary: Mike decide to follow his lover who sneaks away at night.Is she cheating on him or she just need some time alone?Maybe she just has a sweet surprise for him.





	Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys will like this, leave some kudos ♥ and comment if you want :3  
> You're free to visit my main blog and side blog on tumblr:  
> shinydixon: https://shinydixon.tumblr.com  
> eyebrowsoffreedom1: https://eyebrowsoffreedom1.tumblr.com

Her scent permeated their shared room, her side of the bed was still warm, his lover scanned the simple  bedroom, however there was no trace of her.

Mike Zacharias could understand other people intentions only by smelling them, an ability that he used also outside the walls to locate Titans.

But it’s been three days and he couldn’t understand why (Y/n) would sneak away at night after he fall asleep.

The first time he didn’t notice anything, but the second time he felt his lover sneaking away from his strong arms and leaving their quarters.

He trusted (Y/n), both in the battlefield and in their relationship, but he couldn’t help to think about her sneaking to meet a younger soldier.

The fact is that he couldn’t believe that a beautiful young girl like (Y/n) choosed to stay with him.

It doesn’t matter how much you told him that you didn’t mind the age gap between the two of you, he would always feel like he wasn’t enough for someone like you.

Your relationship started as a secret.

You were the only member of his squad that survived one of many expedictions outside the walls, that night you both find comfort into each others, and, even if you both decided that something like that couldn’t happen anymore, your passionate rendez-vous kept going on until you both realized that there were more than physical attraction between you two.

After you promotion as a Squad Leader, you both could start a normal relationship, knowing that one day, one of you wouldn’t make it back.

> _“I prefer leaving with no regrets, knowing that my time on this world was full of love and happiness. I love you Mike, and I will cherish you and our time together, even if it won’t last forever”_

 

Remebering your words, he couldn’t stay in bed any longer.

_“I’ll follow her scent, I need to know what’s going on”_

* * *

 

With a lantern as only source of light he kept smelling his surroundings.

He could recognise your smell because it was different from others.

You smell of (Favourite flower), the same flowers that  decorated your office.

Your scent lead him outside the HQ, toward the little forest that surrounded the old building. 

Finally he find the source of his worries.

She was climbing a big apple three.

He couldn’t help but smile, seeing your concentrated expression while you tried to reach the one big red apple at the top of the three.

The tip of your tongue came out from your red lips, a typical feature everytime you focused on something.

The smile on Mike’s face disappeared when he noticed you loosing your balance and falling to the hard ground.

In no time, Mike was under the three and he catches you into his strong arms.

“Need some help princess?” he grinned at you.

“Mike? What are you doing here?” 

“I could ask you the same thing”

The grin on his face disappeared, leaving a serious expression.

You looked away in shame:  “You shouldn’t be here”.

Surprised, Mike let you down gently, making sure you could stand on your feet.

Once your feet touched the grass you started to walk away, only to be stopped by the strong grip of the tall squad leader.

“(Y/n), talk to me”

He lifted your chin so you could face him.

“I wanted to surprise you… the day after tomorrow it’s your birthday and I wanted to give you the perfect gift. However, I couldn’t find anything that you could like, until I remebered that one day at dinner you mentioned how much you missed your mom apple pie”.

Mike kept listening to you, his light blue eyes looked at you with pure love and adoration.

“Apples are pretty expensive nowdays and when I found this three I thought it was perfect. I know my pie wouldn’t be the same as the one your mother made but, I thought that it would’ve make you happy”.

Your (e/c) met his light blue ones, and you knew that he wasn’t angry at you, however, you knew that if he followed you there it was because he was worried.

“I wanted to make you happy for your birthday, but I made you worry about me instead”.

Smiling down at you, Mike moved his right hand from your chin to your cheek, while the other went to caress your (H/c) locks.

Your lips met alfway and it lasted for quite awhile.

It was slow and sensual but full of love.

Once you both separated, he picked you up bridal style.

You couldn’t help but giggle: “Mike, what are you doing?”

“I’m making sure you don’t run away from me again”.


End file.
